S.S. Vienna
TUGS= S.S. Vienna *'Nationality': German S.S. Vienna is a famous ocean cruise liner who is white and gold in colour. Whenever she arrived in Bigg City Port, the Star Tugs and Z-Stacks had the contract to give her supplies and load and unload cargo from her. Hercules usually had to bring her in. When it was winter and Bigg City Port was out of action, the tugs had to supply her out in the open sea. Hercules had to bring her as far out as Lillie Lightship. Basis S.S. Roxstar is based on early 20th century ocean cruise liners and closely resembles many famous luxury liners, such as Cunard Line's RMS Lusitania and Mauretania, White Star Line's RMS Olympic, Titanic and Britannic, the SS Kaiser Wilhelm II and the Kronprinzessin Cecilie. After Tugs After Tugs' production ended, S.S. Vienna and her model were carried over to the set of Thomas & Friends, the sister show of Tugs. She made her first appearance in a 3rd season episode called Thomas, Percy and the Dragon. She retained her original livery in the early episodes of the 3rd season. In the late episodes of the 3rd season, her funnels were repainted red. After the 3rd season, S.S. Vienna was renamed to S.S. Roxstar and her hull was painted black and her funnels were painted black-and-white. She made her first appearance in this form in a 4th season episode called 'Henry and the Elephant'. When the show was converted into CGI animation, S.S. Roxstar's model was generated continued to make appearances, the only difference being that her name is no longer painted on her. Appearances Episodes * Sunshine * High Tide * Bigg Freeze Books and Annuals * Ten Cents' Busy Day Voice Actors * Sue Glover Trivia * According to an interview on SIF, S.S. Vienna's model was described as very light as it was made from Plywood, being around 4 feet long. A model maker from Germany built her and brought the model over by vehicle. This may be incorrect as when S.S. Vienna is seen alongside Hercules in Bigg Freeze, she appears to be almost 3-4 times Hercules length. This would make her around 12 feet long. * According to Jeremy King, S.S. Vienna is named after the song, Goodnight Vienna on the Ringo Starr (who narrated the 1st to 2nd seasons of Thomas & Friends) album released in 1974. * S.S. Vienna, Princess Alice, and the Duchess all share the same model. After Tugs' production was cancelled, the model (in the form of S.S. Vienna) was used on Thomas & Friends, the sister show of Tugs. ** Also, the 3 ocean liners also share the same horn sound. Gallery File:Sunshine4.png|S.S. Vienna's cameo in Sunshine|link=Sunshine (Episode) File:BigFreeze5.png|link=Big Freeze File:BigFreeze86.png|link=Big Freeze File:BigFreeze112.png|link=Big Freeze File:BigFreeze142.png|link=Big Freeze File:BigFreeze143.png|link=Big Freeze File:BigFreeze145.png|link=Big Freeze File:BigFreeze165.png|link=Big Freeze File:BigFreeze188.png|link=Big Freeze File:BigFreeze190.png|S.S. Vienna's funnels|link=Big Freeze File:BigFreeze196.png|link=Big Freeze File:BigFreeze197.png|link=Big Freeze File:BigFreeze198.png|link=Big Freeze File:BigFreeze211.png|link=Big Freeze File:BigFreeze218.png|link=Big Freeze File:BigFreeze224.png|link=Big Freeze File:Tcbusy04.jpg File:GoodnightVienna.jpeg|S.S. Vienna named after Ringo Starr's album: Goodnight Vienna Category:Ocean liners Category:Characters Category:Faceless Characters Category:Other Boats Category:Protagonists